Courting Adrian Ivashkov
by AdInfinitum1830
Summary: Mia's a third wheel on Rose&Dimitri's romantic getaway.She quickly falls for Adrian,but soon realizes he's got some baggage of his own.What's he REALLY doing at the resort,& why are Strigoi sent after him? Alternating POVs b/w characters. Please read! :
1. Chapter I

**Dislcaimer**_**: Vampire Academy **_**and its characters belongs to Richelle Mead **

**Please Review!:) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

He crossed the room in a measured gait. A clove cigarette hung askew from the corner of his mouth, the pack of cigs peeping out from his designer pocket. Then, he exhaled a swirl of smoke and stamped the cigarette into the ground with an Italian leather shoe. He had aristocratic features, and stylishly messy hair. A little over a year ago, I would have already been all over him. With sultry green eyes and complacent lips, there would have been no doubt in my mind about chatting him up.

Now, I wasn't so sure.

Behind the mask, he screamed of sadness. He seemed dejected somehow, almost betrayed. Something was eating him up inside, and that made me curious. Normally, I would have dismissed him as another royal - the type I was learning to stay away from - but my curiosity outweighed my common sense.

"Shirley Temple," he drawled. At first, I hadn't thought he was speaking to me. Then I realized he was probably referring to my petite frame, childish looks, and spiral blond curls. I looked up, surprised, and blushed. I was embarrassed that he'd caught me staring, then I noticed that he didn't seem to mind.

He sauntered over to me, shoving his hands into the pocket of his expensive cashmere coat. He leaned crookedly against the nearest wall, lazily crossing one foot over the other.

"My name's Mia," I told him, trying my best not to sound nervous.

"Mia," he echoed, sounding out the name on his tongue. He graced me with a small grin. "Cute."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. The sun was at the middle of the sky, and most of the Moroi were asleep by this point. The reason _I_ was awake was that I had decided to take a walk after a unsettling dream.

He sighed. "Trying to collect my thoughts." He tapped his temple. "Got a lot on my mind. Now what's a little girl like you doing wandering out here at this ungodly hour?"

"I'm eighteen," I told him indignantly. He laughed softly at his. "And there's nothing wrong with my size - although I may not exactly make the basketball team."

"Shirley Temple, you don't look like you'd try out for the basketball team, anyway," he said, studying me. His head was tilted to the side as he assessed me.

"Never said I wanted to," I quipped, unable to come up with anything clever.

He sighed again and extended a hand.

I shook my head. He may have been hot, but I wasn't stupid. "Not a chance."

"Not even if I told you I was royal?"

"Not even then," I said, still shaking my head.

"What if I told you-"

"Look, I don't care who you are," I said firmly. "I used to be that kind of girl, but things have changed." Once upon a time I had crossed lines and was willing to do whatever it took to elevate my social status, but not anymore. The old me was screaming that one night with whoever this royal was would have gotten me into all the best parties.

The royal looked a little taken aback. "Whoa, I wasn't asking..." He groped for the right words. "I just wanted to talk. Nothing more."

"Talk?" I asked, still unbelieving. Men like him did not scout girls out during the middle of the "night" just for some idle chatter.

He nodded. "I just got out of a bad relationship. The only place I'm looking for love right now is in my many vices."

"Your vices?"

"Come on," he said, frowning. "Everyone knows about my habits. I'm notorious for-"

"What are you talking about?"

A blank look of realization crossed his face. "You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked.

Slowly, I shook my head.

He shrugged, almost seeming satisfied. "All the better." The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. He extended his arm to me again, and this time, I took it.


	2. Chapter II

**Dislcaimer**_**: Vampire Academy **_**and its characters belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Please Review!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

-One Week Earlier-

_Rose stood on her tip-toes as she reached for another kiss. Dimitri, standing at 6"7', made me feel shorter than usual. He made me feel like one of those dancing muchkins in the Wizard of Oz, only blonde and prettier._

_"Gross," I commented, making a gagging noise. "Remind me why I agreed to come?"_

_Rose rolled her eyes. "Because my mother wouldn't let me go on vacation with Dimitri and stay in the same room as him. So I needed a roomie." She bumped my shoulder playfully._

_"Couldn't you get Lissa to play buffer? I mean, if you two are going to be smooching the entire time, I'd rather pass on this little trip."_

_Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Nothing personal, but I'd rather you passed too."_

_"Stop, you guys," Rose said, playfully swatting Dimitri's bicep. "It'll be fun. Don't ruin this for me - this is my only break from work for the next year."_

_Dimitri wrapped his long arms around Rose's waist. "I'll be nice. I promise," he said, kissing the top of her head._

_"I am such a third-wheel," I said to myself._


	3. Chapter III

**Dislcaimer**_**: Vampire Academy **_**and its characters belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Please Review!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

The place he brought us to had a very buff-looking man at the front, who was holding a clipboard with a list on it. The man took one look at Green-Eyes, and decided he was worthy enough for both our entrances, not even bothering to card me, despite the fact that I didn't even look old enough to be in college.

Green-Eyes led us into some kind of swanky sanctuary. The lights were dimmed, and smooth jazz played in the background. He still held on to my arm as he led us to the bar.

"Want anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not playing your game."

He took an exaggerated deep breath. "I'm not playing any game. If you don't want a drink, no one's forcing you."

The bartender gave Green-Eyes a familiar smile as she swooped around in front of us.

"Ivashkov, is there a time when you're _not_ here?"

"A broken heart needs to be mended," he slurred. "Or numbed."

"So what'll it be this time?"

He looked at the line of bottles set up against a glass shelf. He pointed to one lazily, and winked.

The bartender poured Green-Eyes his drink and departed with a "See you next time!"

When she was gone, I turned to him and asked, "Did she just call you Ivashkov?"

Green-Eyes rubbed his face. "You caught on to that, didn't you?"

"You're Adrian Ivashkov, aren't you?" I asked, hoping my jaw hadn't yet dropped to the floor. By his devilish good looks and pricey attire, I had assumed he was a royal with a little bit of a pull in the Moroi world. I hadn't thought he was _that_ royal, though - as royal as they got. He was the Queen's great nephew.

Sighing, he affirmed this. "Yes. I think I liked it better when you thought I was just some flippant royal," he muttered, tipping his wine glass toward his lips.

Realizing that he probably mistook my shook for being starstruck, my eyebrows rose. "No, no!" I said quickly. "That's not what I meant. It's just that, well..."

"Well, what?" he asked.

The thing was, that a year ago, Rose dated a guy named Adrian. I had never met him, but I knew he was the queen's great nephew, and I knew that he was_ that_ Adrian. I never heard many details about their relationship, but I did know that Rose cheated on Adrian after the whole Prison Break: Rose Hathaway Edition with Dimitri.

I debated telling him the real reason I was shocked about his identity, but I didn't want him to have any bias against me because of Rose. He seemed to be growing on me by the minute, and I didn't want to take the chance that he would blow me off because of who I was rooming with.

"Nothing, I just knew a girl you hooked up with once."

He grinned. "Does she talk about me often?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, she says you're horrible."

"What's her name?"

I scoffed. "As if you would remember."

"Try me."

"Adrian..." I hesitated. There was something naturally compelling about him...almost like the way Lissa was just born as a charming person. It was inexplicable. "Let's not talk about that right now."

He gave me a shrug. "Fine by me, I guess. So what brings you to this lovely resort?"

I didn't feel like digging my grave any deeper by lying to him, so I tried to get as close to the truth as possible. "I'm staying here with one of my close friends," I said slowly, trying to see how much I could tell him. "She's a guardian, and she has a month off, and so does her boyfriend. They wanted to go alone, but her parents wouldn't let her. So she brought me along as a buffer."

Adrian smiled. "So you're the cock block?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Having fun, rolling solo?" He raised one eyebrow.

"It's alright." I shrugged. "I mean, It's all-expense paid trip. All I have to do is pretend I don't notice when R-" - I stopped, realizing I was about to say her name - "when my friend sneaks out to meet D-I mean, her boyfriend." I smiled, hoping Adrian would think my stuttering was a result of my restlessness.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice my slip-up. He downed the rest of the contents in his glass, then touched my arm. Strangely, he didn't seem the least bit affected by alcohol. "It's getting late. I'll walk you back to your room."

I hesitated, knowing full well that there was a fifty-percent chance that Rose was in the room, and Adrian would see her. "That's alright, I can take care of myself."

Adrian looked disappointed. "At least let me walk you to your floor," he offered.

I was a little surprised. I had heard rumors about Adrian Ivashkov. He was famous for being infamous, and he was rumored to have mental checklists of all the girls and labels of wine he'd been through - never to go through either twice. In the flesh he didn't seem like the womanizer the rumors made him out to be, but I was still shocked that he was trying to play the role of the gentleman.

We held hands as he walked me back to the main lobby and up the elevator, neither of us speaking. It felt nice to just be close to him. There was something electric about being with him - something about a tortured soul that lured me closer.

I knew that a year ago, I would have been more than pleased that someone so high up the royal ladder had offered to walk me to my room. I always had had this ridiculous dream of marrying royalty, someone to bring me up from the dregs of society. I had fantasies of receiving diamond studs as random presents, and wearing expensive dresses my price would have custom-made for me. Even though I had changed drastically after Spokane, I don't think I ever let go of that small part of me that had always dreamed of something like this. I didn't think it would ever happen after the incident last year, and I wasn't trying to make it happen, either. I don't think it would have mattered if Adrian was royal or not - I don't think that was what drew me to him.

When the elevator doors opened, he didn't make a move to kiss me. Instead, he just squeezed my hand and said, "I hope to see you again, doll face." He winked, then watched my back as I walked down the hall.


	4. Chapter IV

**Dislcaimer**_**: Vampire Academy **_**and its characters belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Please Review!:)**

****

* * *

><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

I gasped when I turned the lights on. Rose was lounging on the white suede couch in the middle of our hotel room, twirling a lock of her dark hair.

"And you think I'm the one sneaking around? Where have you been?" she said, in a voice that said she wanted to have a girl-talk and know all the details.

I looked at the floor. "No where."

She rolled her eyes. "If you went no where, then you would have admitted where you went by now. The fact that you're blushing all over makes it obvious that you were with a b-o-y."

"It's no one. I went for a walk of fresh air, and I saw a cute guy headed toward the bar." I decided not to mention that I went along with him. "That's all."

Rose waggled a finger at me playfully. "Be careful. You know what the say about-"

I rolled my eyes. "I know, mom."

She held up her hands in surrender. "Just looking out for you."

After that, we both went to sleep. When I woke up, there was a note on top of my hand from Rose, saying that she went out skiing with Dimitri, and she'd meet me up for our spa appointment later.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower, then tame my curls into place. Two minutes after getting dressed, there was a knocking at the door.

A bellhop was on the other side, waiting with a small box in hand.

"Are you Mia?"

I nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going.

The bellhop handed me the small box. "This is from Lord Ivashkov."

I took the box and finally managed to mutter my thanks as the bellhop left.

Inside the box was a simple but beautiful (and seemingly very expensive) barrette with blue jewels encrusted in it. For someone like Adrian, it probably didn't seem like much of a scrape in his wallet. For someone like me, this was like...well, _something_.

There was a little notecard folded in half. Inside, in neat cursive, it read, "Blue Eyes - I thought this would look nice in those ringlets of yours. Hot chocolate in the lobby in an hour?"

In a total deja vu moment, Adrian was leaning lazily against the wall in the lobby, smoking.

"You know you're not allowed to smoke inside, don't you?" I told him.

He turned toward me, smiling when he spotted the jeweled embellishment in my hair. "It looks good, Goldilocks." He waved his pointed finger at the barrette. "I've always had a good eye."

"Thanks, by the way," I said, not wanting to feel rude. The gift was still costly, no matter how rich Adrian was.

Adrian stomped out the cigarette. "You realize I can smoke wherever I want, don't you? I don't think anyone would dare to tell me otherwise."

I folded my arms across my chest. "I just did."

"Then bless your brave soul," he congratulated, tipping his head toward me. "So how about that hot chocolate?"

I looked around, making sure no one saw me with him as he reached out to curl an arm around my waist. Rose said that she and Dimitri were out skiing, but that didn't mean they couldn't come back to the lobby to take a break. I had a feeling they would stop to call to check up on Lissa and Christian, since they did that more than once a day. Rose was more relaxed than Dimitri, but I could tell she was nervous about leaving, even if Eddie was guarding her best friend. Dimitri seemed to be even more anxious than Rose, since he had always had such serious dedication to his job. But at least he tried to hide it, for Rose's sake.

"What are you looking for?" Adrian asked, eyeing me.

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" he said, even though he wore a smile on his face.

"So I've been told," I muttered, thinking back to almost getting caught last night.

He took us to a little cafe upstairs, where we had a nice view of the slopes. Skiers and boarders sped down the white mountains. You could tell the Dhampirs from the Moroi - the Dhampirs were much faster and reckless. The Moroi were a bit more cautious, and even though the Dhampirs were more reckless, they pulled everything off.

Adrian and I got to talking, mostly about stupid little things. He finally told me about his relationship with Rose, and how it all went downhill. I nodded and smiled nervously, trying not to give anything away.

"It's nice to finally talk to someone about this," Adrian admitted.

"I'm glad you feel that way," I said automatically.

"Is there something wrong, Mia?" he asked, leaning across the table to look into my eyes.

I lifted my shoulders and looked away.

"Mia?"

"How mad would you be if I told you the truth?" I asked, biting my lip.

He sighed. "Depends on what the truth is," he said guardedly.

I took a deep breath. He and I had really connected today, and I didn't want to ruin it. I was really starting to like him. Part of me wanted to lean across the table and close the space between us. If I kissed him now, maybe he would forget about what I had just said.

The other part of me said reminded myself that a relationship based on lies wasn't real. I had to know if he was over her. He said he was still recovering, but that he was ready to move on. He said that she would always be a part of him, not something he could get rid of. It was like the flaws and bad things in your life - they would always be a part of you, and part of who you were afterwards. They were scars - faded wounds that would never completely leave your body.

"You know Rose..." I started.

He nodded slowly. "Well, I've been talking about her for the past half-hour," he said.

"She's the person I'm rooming with."

Adrian's face grew blank. Usually, he was so well-composed. Now...

"That's why you didn't want me to walk you to your room last night," he mused to himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just - I didn't want you to hate me because of her."

"Mia..."

"You're mad, aren't you?" I realized softly.

He shook his head. "I'm upset you didn't tell me earlier, but I'm glad you did before this got too far."

"Does this mean it's not going to go any farther?" I asked sadly.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "No. No, it doesn't." Suddenly, a blank look crossed his beautiful features. "You said before that your roommate kept sneaking out to meet her boyfriend in the middle of the night. Belikov's here..."

I nodded. "Yes, he's here."

Adrian shook his head, as if he was shaking the bad thoughts away. "It doesn't matter," he said, more to himself than to me. "I meant it when I said I wanted to move on."

Again he was leaning across the table so close to me that I would have died from disbelief right there and then. He was absolutely beautiful, his handsome face mere inches from mine. I could smell the warm scent of his aftershave, a subtle aroma of aristocracy and pine.

When I didn't say anything for a while, he spoke. "Go on a date with me."

"Huh?" I said suddenly, surprised by his forwardness. I guess by that point I shouldn't have been too surprised, but I guess some things you just never get used to-like Adrian Ivashkov asking you on an impromptu date.

"It'll be really nice," he baited. "I know this restaurant half an hour away from this resort that's absolutely _divine_."

I bit my lip, a nervous habit. This could mean I would have to tell Rose. I would have to, at some point. I couldn't keep it hidden from her forever, if I actually wanted whatever I had with Adrian to go any further.

Or I could just sneak out once she sneaked out herself to meet Dimitri at whatever romantic rendezvous they had in mind.

Finally, I nodded my affirmative.

"It's a date, then. I will pick you up at whatever time you prefer."

I gestured for the smartphone sticking out of the pocket of his shirt. He slid it across the table to me warily.

"There is my number, call me when you figure out what time you will pick me up."

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile. "I will see you later," he told me, already getting out of his chair.

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying not to seem too disappointed.

He inclined his head toward the entrance to the cafe. "I'm trying to avoid a soap opera."

I was about to ask what he meant, when I turned my head around to spot Dimitri and Rose. When I turned back around, Adrian was already gone.


	5. Chapter V

**Dislcaimer**_**: Vampire Academy **_**and its characters belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Please Review!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V - Rose POV<strong>

Mia was tucked into her large bed, curled up in ball on her left side. She looked like an angel as she slept, and you never would have guessed how much feistiness could possess such a tiny creature. She looked so fragile, I almost felt bad for leaving her. There was something wrong about leaving her alone like this, even if the ski resort was protected by wards and guardians were on every floor. But I wasn't really concerned about her safety-I was concerned that she might start feeling lonely.

I came a little closer, only to notice Mia's makeup was done. Hmph. Someone definitely was sneaking out tonight. I guess I wasn't the only boy-crazy one in this room.

My phone buzzed as it vibrated against the table. My wallpaper filled the lit-up screen, instead of the caller's face. Without looking at the name, I already knew who it was. He was the only person who wouldn't let me take a picture for my phone contacts.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I whispered, trying to make my voice as husky as possible without sounding stupid.

I could hear the smile in his voice. "I will see you soon," he told me, his warm Russian accent coloring his words like honey.

I laughed as I hung up the phone, grabbed my coat, and hurried out the door silently.

He was waiting for me in his room, his leather duster hanging over his chair. He loved that thing. One time, I accidentally spilled hot chocolate on it, and he almost had a panic attack. I had to scrub the stain out with Tide-To-Go before he calmed down, then he still proceeded to rant about how the coat defined him and how I should really be more careful.

"Hey, Comrade," I greeted him as he opened the door. I kissed him with a smile on my lips, a kiss he welcomed fervently with his own longing ones.

He wrapped his long arms around me, corded with muscle. One hand moved up cup my face gently, the other traveled down the length of my spine, pressing against the small of my back. He pulled me in closer until our bodies touched, then he pulled us both into his room and kicked the door shut with his foot.

We finally separated our lips to get some air. "Whoa there, we still have yet to embark on our real date."

He smiled-something he had been doing a lot lately. He laced his fingers in mine and brushed his lips on my forehead. He lingered there as he spoke, his voice a low whisper. "Maybe we should stay in tonight," he suggested.

It was highly tempting, but I shook my head and gestured to my clothes. "I did not get dressed up for nothing. We're going to that new restaurant, remember?"

He studied my tight black dress for the first time tonight. "Some things never change," he muttered, although a grin tugged at his lips.

"No, some things don't," I told him, pulling him along as he grabbed his duster and followed me out the door.


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy and its characters belong to Richelle Mead!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mia<strong>_

Adrian Ivashkov was waiting inside his dark green Aston Martin, parked outside the entrance to the hotel. He was wearing a tuxedo, probably Dolce, and holding a single red rose out to me.

"Blondie, you look cute," he slurred, his eyes lazily running up and done my short dark blue dress. I was still wearing the jeweled hair piece he had given me, but my blonde curls were pulled up in a classy bun.

He opened my door for me and gestured with the length of his arm to get in the car. I did, never imagining how nice the expensive leather would feel underneath me, the growl of the engine as Adrian pressed the button to bring the car to life.

"Nice ride," I commented.

He smiled without showing any teeth. "Just one of many," he said, his words loaded, as he nonchalantly draped an arm around my seat.

I let myself relax as we drove along the winding road, away from all the human residences and more toward an isolated paths made mostly for Moroi.

"So what is this restaurant called again?" I wondered.

He grinned. "Bella Noche."

**_Rose_**

"The Bella Noche's quite fancy - or so I've heard," Dimitri was saying as he drove through the streets. "I think you'll like it. It took a lot for me to get us a reservation."

I looked shocked. "You?" I asked incredulously. "You're Dimitri Belikov. I'm Rose Hathaway. All you had to do was mention one - or both - of our names, and we would have been as good as in. We could have any table we want. I'm not infamous for nothing."

"Yes," Dimitri drawled sardonically, "because everyone wants the notorious dhampir and the burly Russian ex-Strigoi going to their restaurant." He gave me a pointed look. "Before they know it, the trouble that you'll probably cause will be the hot gossip tomorrow."

"There's no such thing as bad publicity," I chimed happily, reaching over to kiss his cheek. I started kissing him all over his face until he jokingly pushed me away.

"_Roza_," he sighed tiredly, "you want to distract me and get into an accident?"

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of badass guardian?" I quipped. "Aren't you supposed to have lightning-fast reflexes?" I made a chopping motion with my arms.

He was shaking his head, but there was a smile on his face. "I'm a guardian, Rose, not a miracle-worker."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there you go...short transitional chapter leading up to the real drama...<em>**

**_Reviews? :)_**


	7. Chapter VII

**Dislcaimer**_**: Vampire Academy **_**and its characters belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Please Review!:)**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**_Mia_**

The restaurant is a quiet, nestled high in the mountains where most humans would never venture to drive. Adrian drives like a maniac - I wasn't sure if it's because he's been drinking, or if that's the way he always drives. Either way, I was terrified until I realized he wasn't going to crash.

He made a very showy gesture when we entered the venue, which was dimly lit and had lanterns hanging from strings. Everything about the place screamed of understated elegance, exactly the type of place I never thought I could get into.

"Do you go here often?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Only when I'm in this resort. Come on, small thing like you; you'll like the food."

**_Rose_**

"Fancy," I said appreciatively, bumping Dimitri's bicep with my fist. "I'm impressed, comrade."

He smiled at me, an amused look twinkling in his eyes. "Try not to embarrass me," he joked.

I popped one of the mints they had sitting in a glass bowl a table into my mouth. "I just hope this isn't one of those stuck-up places where the meals they serve you are so small that it should be considered baby food."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Then you can order two of whatever it is you want," he offered, although his tone was teasingly anxious.

I cocked my head to the side. "Hey, that couple over there looks kind of familiar," I commented, noticing a petite blonde walking hand-in-hand with a tall moroi.

"Unless it's a strigoi, could you try not to worry about it?" Dimitri wondered. He stroked my hair, letting his hand trail down my back and wrap around my waist. Even though we had been dating publicly for a few months now, gestures like this still amazed me. It still felt good not having to keep our relationship a secret. "We don't get a lot of time together. Just let me have this one night."

I bit my lip and smiled up at him. "Alright," I surrendered, still not taking my eye off them. There was something nagging about them, and I had to figure it out. I knew it was going to drive me insane all night.

_**Mia**_

"...and then I punched him right in the nose and told him I'd rearrange the rest of his face if he ever spoke to me like that again," Adrian was saying.

I gave him a long look. "Do you really expect me to buy that?" I asked, scowling.

Adrian chuckled. "It's very believable, Goldilocks," he told me matter-of-factly, still laughing as he took another forkful of food. "And half of the story is very true." He touched the tip of my nose with his fingertip.

I gave him an eye roll. "I know I may look young, but I wasn't born - " I yelped as a piece of food fell from my fork and into my lap. "This is going to stain," I grumbled, excusing myself as I hurried off to the ladies' room.

I headed straight for the sink, wishing I'd had some of that Tide-to-Go Rose has been carrying around with her ever since she first stained Dimitri's duster. He'd thrown a surprisingly uncharacteristic diva-fit about it, which had me in hysterics at the time. I wet a paper towel and dabbed at the stain.

"Damn food," I muttered.

_**Rose**_

"I knew it," I said to Dimitri as he grew weary from my tone, "this place doesn't serve real food."

Dimitri rubbed his temples. "Rose, not everyone eats an arm and a leg for every course. I thought you would want to go somewhere fancy, since I never get to take you out. Could you at least humor me?"

I sighed. I was being kind of mean. After all, Dimitri had put in quite the effort trying to get us a reservation. He was trying to treat me, so I could at least try to appreciate it a little more. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I promise when I get back from the loo I'll have a complete attitude change."

"Don't fall into a toilet," Dimitri teased, watching me worriedly.

"_That's_ what you're worried about?" I wondered, arching an eyebrow.

Dimitri looked up at me from under his lashes. "No," he admitted. "Truthfully, I'm more anxious you're going to find yourself in some kind of fist-fight."

I opened my mouth to reward him with a witty Rose Hathaway quip, then shrugged. "That's actually a valid statement," I said, wandering off to the bathroom.

While I was washing my hands, I noticed a small blonde girl dabbing furiously at her dress. "Damn food," she muttered.

I looked at her sympathetically. She looked like the same moroi I had seen earlier, the one who I had pointed out earlier to Dimitri. Her dress looked relatively new, but I also noticed that when she lifted her arm, she had a price tag tucked in under her arm, as if she was only wearing the dress for the night. She probably couldn't afford it and was going to return it after tonight.

I fished in my purse for my Tide-to-Go. "You want some of this?" I asked, holding it out to her. "I've been carrying it around ever since my boyfriend - "

When she turned around to thank me, I realized why she seemed so familiar.

"_Mia_?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? <strong>_


	8. Chapter VIII

**Dislcaimer**_**: Vampire Academy **_**and its characters belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Please Review!:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IX<strong>_

**_Mia_**

Rose smiled at me incredulously. "You know, you could have just told me you were going on a date. Who would I have tattled you to? My mother?" She laughed as she helped me rid of the stain.

I smiled back at her sheepishly. "I guess you've been sneaking out so much I forgot that I don't have to," I told her.

She grinned devilishly. Arching an eyebrow, she asked, "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Um-" I started as we walked out of the ladies' room together.

I stopped in my tracks when I found Adrian waiting right outside the door.

"Rose?" he whispered in disbelief, taking her in. I had to admit, Rose did look pretty great. In a short red dress that accentuated her dhampir curves and showed off her guardian body, she looked so much sexier than me with my petite frame.

Rose ignored him. "Don't tell me this is your date," she demanded, pointing to Adrian with her thumb. Her tone was teasing, but her eyes were telling a different story.

"Little dhampir," Adrian drawled, looking at her with wary eyes, "I have a right to date whomever I want. _You_ seemed to think so yourself when we were still going out."

"I know," she said curtly. It _was_ pretty low for Adrian to play the cheating card, and I was surprised Rose let it go. She shot me a glare that said, We'll talk about this later, but she stalked off back to her table with Dimitri.

When Adrian reached for my hand, I responded, but numbly.

"Well, that was awkward," he commented, offering a weak smile.

I scowled. "Are you really over her?" I wondered. "I have a right to know."

Adrian looked at me, surprised, his palms up. "I said I was done with her, and I meant it."

Despite his reassurances, the ride back to the resort was quiet. He tried to kiss me goodnight, but I turned my face so his lips would only meet my cheek.

I stormed off to back to mine and Rose's room, where I wondered what I really wanted from Adrian Ivashkov.

**_Rose_**

Dimitri was looking at me expectantly when I returned to our table. "That took you a while. Did you get into a scuffle like I predicted?"

"Not exactly," I muttered, glaring at my food.

He winced when he heard my tone. "Sorry," he said, rubbing my arm. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"Mia'sherewithAdrian," I mumbled with my mouth full, my words almost unintelligible.

But Dimitri caught them. "Rose, I know things between you and Adrian are rocky, but you have to face facts: Mia is single, so is Adrian. They're both allowed to date whoever they want."

"I know," I said, stabbing my fork into my food so hard it clanged against the square ceramic plate.

"Careful now," Dimitri warned, gesturing to my plate with his fork. "You're eating dinner, not staking a strigoi."

"I know," I repeated.

Dimitri chuckled, but then his face turned serious. "Are you upset with Mia?"

"No," I told him, although I have to admit I didn't sound too convincing.

Dimitri tilted his head to the side. "Rose?"

"I mean, I'm upset she didn't tell me, but I don't want to fight with her right now. Adrian isn't mine anymore."

Dimitri regarded me warmly and held my hand across the table. "But I am," he reminded me, before lifting my hand up to kiss my fingers.

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I guess that's good enough," I teased.

"Mia?" I called once I got back to our room. Dimitri was still with me; we planned on watching movies for a couple hours until he had to go back to his room. But I planned on talking to Mia first - I wanted to let her know I wanted her to be honest with me.

"Where are you?" I wondered, picking objects off the floor. The room was a mess. Mia's makeup, which had been on the vanity, was spread across the floor, as well as a bunch of vases and other ceramics the room had been decorated with.

"Something's not right," Dimitri mused. He held me closer to him now, as if a threat were immediate.

"You're right," I mumbled, feeling sick as the nausea kicked in. Dimitri already had his phone out, his face a serious guardian mask by the time I said, "Strigoi were here."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know these chapters are really short, but I like to write in short chapters, sorry! Reviews?<em>**


	9. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Vampire Academy_. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IX<strong>_

_**Rose**_

Dimitri cleared his throat as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Guardians are already on their way. Someone reported the incident next door."

"What are you talking about? If they knew about it, why aren't they already here?"

"The Strigoi didn't take anyone, as far as anyone's concerned."

"Then where's Mia?" I shouted.

Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, two others entered the room.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Mia wondered. She was still holding hands with Adrian. I turned around and half-ran to her, throwing my arms around her.

"I thought they took you," I breathed.

Mia laughed nervously. "Who took me?"

"If they trashed the place but they didn't take anyone, then what were they looking for?" I muttered absently.

"I was just here an hour ago, and I didn't notice anything wrong with the room."

I gaped at Mia. "And somehow you didn't notice the Strigoi breaking in?"

"She left," Adrian said. "I called her to talk and she left to meet me in the lobby. They probably came then."

"Is there anything here that they'd want?" Dimitri asked us both.

Mia shook her head slowly.

"No," I said, still confused.

When Adrian spoke, his face paled. "They wanted me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, another short one. I'll be uploading Chapter 10 shortly after:) Reviews?<strong>


	10. Chapter X

**Disclaimer: _Vampire Academy _and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X<strong>

_**Mia**_

"Adrian, that's ridiculous." I looked at him for confirmation. "That's ridiculous, right?"

"No," Rose said quickly, shaking her head. "No it's not." She put one hand on her hip and looked at him impatiently. Seeing Dimitri with her, I assumed she was here for a romantic night in, and this was not part of the plan. She had been worried when she thought something had happened to me, but now that I was here in one piece, she just wanted to get on with her night.

"Adrian, why would they want you?" Dimitri asked slowly, his voice the epitome of calm. His tone wasn't accusing or angry. He always impressed me - while Rose could go on a tirade, Belikov would always keep his composure.

"I didn't come here on vacation," Adrian admitted. "The Strigoi probably saw me leave with Mia and thought I would be here."

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes. "Then what did you come here for?" Rose demanded; she was losing all patience, not that she had much to begin with.

Adrian looked as if he was trying to carefully string together his words. As if he were about to say something controversial, and he was trying to find the best way to say it. Resigned, he just decided to tell us, "I came here for my mom."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I uploaded this shortly after Chap 9 because they're both really short chapters, but they're here to tell you what's going on. Anyway, thanks for all the favorites and story alert subscriptions! But what really gets me thrilled are <em>reviews! _Thanks for reading! Are there any characters you guys would like to see? If so, let me know because I just might include them in the future..._**


End file.
